


'Cause After All He's Just A Man (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Illya gets thoroughly claimed by Gaby.(The podfic!)





	'Cause After All He's Just A Man (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['cause after all he's just a man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593453) by [spacenarwhal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenarwhal/pseuds/spacenarwhal). 



> Hey guys! I love The Man From UNCLE and have such a soft spot for Illya and Gaby that I had to record this gem that takes place post-canon. It was a joy to record such a fab fic from one of my favourite writers so please check out the original too and give it some love.

Podfic of ''Cause After All He's Just A Man' by spacenarwhal

**Download** [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/aw74sodrts) (17.98MBs)

 **Length** : 18:21


End file.
